ithink I love you
by fictionfanatic001
Summary: Sam confesses to Freddie after many years that she is in love him, but Freddie doesn't love her back, but he lies out of pity by saying he loves her. They start to go out and with time Freddie falls in love with her, but Sam discovers that Freddie lied to her. What will Freddie do to convince Sam that he really is in love with her? Will Sam believe him? What will happen to seddie?
1. Chapter 1

Sam`s P.O.V

_The sound of my alarm clock blasting in my ear drums woke me up. It was bright and early on a Monday morning and I knew I needed to get up since I had a job I needed to get to. I work at a little starbucks coffee joint in the sunny state of Florida. I haven't always lived here, in fact I have only been here for two years. You see, back when I was fifteen my two best friends and I had a web show, it was called icarly and it was very popular, but at one point the people who watched us started speculating that either Carly (the host) or me (the co-host) was dating our technical producer Freddie, which neither one of us were, but that brought up a fight between the three of us, but most importantly that brought up Carly`s biggest secret…that she was in love with Freddie, but I had a secret too…I was also in love with Freddie. This all created mad tension between us and a few weeks down the line I come to find out Freddie and Carly were dating. I didn't take that lightly, Carly knew my secret, but betrayed me anyways. I got a chance to talk to her in private and one thing lead to another I yelled and screamed at her and told her I never wanted to see her and Freddie's face ever again and I haven't, that was the end to our friendship and it was also the end of icarly. Shortly after I had my grandparents fly me across the country from my hometown of Seattle to there home in Florida. When I moved in they made it very clear that they wouldn't supply the roof over my head for free, so I have had to work the past two years to pay rent and also to pay for my own food. Anyway, I laved out my starbucks uniform and hat on my little dresser that my grandparents guest room had provided the night before. When I finally got the energy to get up from my bed, I walked over to the dresser, grabbed my cloths and threw them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and yawned._

"I'm so tired," I said to myself.

_I turned around and looked that the clock behind me which read 7:43am. I needed to get going. I ran down the stairs and found my grandmother sitting down at the dinning table sipping on a cup of coffee._

"Good morning Sam," my grandmother said.

"Good morning," I replied back as I walked quickly over to the fridge to slam a breakfast drink.

"Why are you rushing?" she asked me. I quickly finished my drink to answer.

"I got to be at work by 8:00am and my boss is a loon so if I'm late, things wont go very well." I replied. I check the time again, the clock reads 7:51am. "I got to go, Ill be back after work."

"Goodbye sweetheart, have a wonderful day," she said.

"Uh-huh," I said sarcastically.

_I defiantly didn't think that today was going to be a good day for me. I hopped on my bike and raced to starbucks. After riding for a while I could finally see the starbucks sign. I was looking away and I started pedaling faster and faster, then before I knew it, I run into a guy and fall off my bike._

"Ouch!" I yelled. I could see from where I was laying out that I had skid marks all over my legs and arms from the fall.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," he said frantically.

_I didn't get a look at his face, but his voice seemed really familiar to me._

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and…"

_I stopped right in the middle of my sentence. I turned my head and got a look at this guys face and I could not believe me eyes._

"Sam?" he asked.

"Freddie?" I asked back.

_We both smiled, we knew. Freddie put his hand out._

"Need a hand?" he asked me.

_I reached out for his hand and he lifted me up off up the ground. I hugged him tightly._

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He disregarded my question.

"The better question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well long story short, I just got sick and tired of all the drama." I said.

_Freddie paused._

"So…you flew out to Florida because of the fight you had with Carly?" he asked.

"That was only part of the reason I flew out here," I stated.

"Oh," Freddie replies.

"So Benson…answer my question, what _are _you doing here?" I asked again for a second time.

"I'm spending the summer out here with my uncle," he said.

"Oh that cool." I said.

_Things got a little awkward, we didn't say anything for a short while._

"I missed you, Sam," he said.

_I gave a little half smile._

"I missed you too." I replied back.

"So, your working at starbucks," he says while pointing at my hat. I freaked out.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

_I pulled out my phone to check the time, it was 8:07am, I was late._

"I'm sorry, I'm late for work, I have to go," I said tiring to move frantically.

_I started running in the other direction. Freddie called after me. I turned around and looked at him._

"um…I was wondering…do you think we could get together sometime…maybe go out to dinner or something?" he asked.

_I smiled._

"Sure…I would love to," I said happily

"Great!"

"Do you still have my number?" I asked him.

_He nodded._

"Good, call me sometime, we will work something out."

"ok," he says.

"I'll see you, bye." I yelled.

_I took off running again. I saw the starbucks door and I flung it open. My boss just looked at me, I could see the anger in his eyes, I knew that I was in for it._

"Miss. Pucket your late…again." he says to me.

"My apologies Mr. Feiffer, I fell off my bike on the way here and I ran into an old friend of mine and we just got to talking and…" he stopped me mid sentence.

"I don't care about your personal life Miss. Pucket, your lateness will be coming out of your pay. Get to work!" he barks and I do just that.

_It was amazing, even though my boss cut me off, I was still having a good day and its all thanks to Freddie. I'm so happy that I got to see him!_

**To all of the people who read my last story ifall for you that have been waiting for this story to be posted, I apologize. I have had a really hard time tiring to come up with this story. Most importantly I want to apologize to purplehAM138 or Marie for giving me this story idea. Now since I know how I want this story to go, you can be seeing a lot of updates on this story coming very soon! Thanks :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam's P.O.V

_After speaking with my boss, I took a look around the place, There's a line out the door with people waiting for their morning coffee to start out there day at work. Then I got to thinking._

"_Today probably wasn't the best day to be late." I said to myself._

_I say this because I'm the one behind the counter taking all the orders in. I get behind the counter where I was confronted by a good friend of mine who goes by the name of Marie, who is one of the few people in charge of making the coffee, the mochas, lattes, frapachino`s…the list goes on._

"Hey, your late," she said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I know," I told her.

"How come?" she asked me.

_I ignored her question and greeted the first customer in line, who was a tall, Caucasian male wearing a suit, caring a brief case._

"Welcome to Starbucks. How may I help you?" I asked.

"Tall coffee…black" He said.

_Just the way that he said it only made me think about how arrogant he was. He placed three dolor's and fifty five cents on the table. I took the money and put it in the cash register. Marie is already making the coffee._

"So…" Marie says.

_I paused_

"So what?" I asked.

"are you ever going to answer my question, How come you were late this morning?" she asked again.

_Marie handed me the black coffee and I handed it to the man._

"Have a nice day." I said.

_He didn't say a word, he grabbed the coffee from my hands and left. Rude. Marie tapped me on the shoulder as I watched him walk out, she raised her voice this time._

"_Why_ where you late?" she asked again.

_I looked up at the next person in line, which was a woman dressed in all black, wearing a bright red lipstick and by the looks of it, she seemed very annoyed. I looked back at Marie._

"Look, its kind of a long story, once the work day is over I'll tell you, ok?" I said to her.

"Ok," she replied.

_I spent hours placing orders for our customers. Its been a long and hard day, but now it's 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Marie and I both got the ok from our boss to leave. Before we leave, Marie always makes me a caramel frapacino while she makes herself a white chocolate mocha, well unless of corse its holiday season, then she makes the both of us gingerbread lattes since they are amazing! Both of us walk out together and as soon as the door shuts behind us, I jumped and smiled._

"Ok, so I woke up late this morning, therefore I was in a pretty bad mood to begin the day, anyways, I get on my bike and start peddling as fast as I can to get to work. I was on the sidewalk not paying any attention at all is to where I was going and all of a sudden I bump into someone and I fell off my bike." I told her, giddy and happy as ever.

_Marie had a strange look plastered on her face._

"And why are you so happy about this?" she asked as she was very confused.

"Because, It wasn't just any person who I ran into!" I yelled.

"who would that be?" she asked.

"You know about my old web show I use to do a while back, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I LOVED icarly!" she said happily.

"yeah, do you remember Carly and I`s technical producer?"

"Freddie?"

"Yep!" I said happily.

"You ran into Freddie!" she yelled.

"Yep!" I yelled back at her.

"Didn't you tell Carly you never wanted to see her or Freddie ever again?" she asked me.

"I sure did." I said, reassuring her.

"Then how is this a good thing?" she asked me.

_I sighed and thought for a moment…_

"_do I really want to tell her?" I asked myself._

_I came to a decision._

"The truth?" I shot back at her.

"Yeah…"

"Well, when I find out that Carly and Freddie where dating two years ago, I was crushed, and that was because I was in love with Freddie." I said to her.

"YES! SEDDIE ALL THE WAY!" Marie screamed.

_\Everyone started looking at us, they probably all thought that we were crazy. I put my hand over her mouth._

"shhhh." I said.

_I released my hand from her mouth._

"sorry," she apologized.

"Anyways," I said annoyed, but quickly changed my attitude when I started getting back onto the topic. "Because of that, I was very happy to see him and the best part was he wants to get together sometime!" I yelled.

"Really?" Marie said happily.

"Yeah! He said we should get dinner or something!" I told her.

"Oh my god! That's awesome! Maybe something will work out between the two of you."

"I know, I really hope so. He is suppose to call me, I'll be waiting by the phone…anxiously!"

**I would like to thank purplehAM138 or Marie for giving me the story idea for think I love you. If you haven't read my previous story ifall for you then it would be much appreciated if you would. I got a lot of really great feedback on that story, and speaking of feedback, I would LOVE to hear from you all, what do you think of the story so far? Leave me a review of your thoughts. Chapter three will be coming very soon. Thank you! :D**

**Fictionfanatic001**


End file.
